Radiation-emitting optoelectronic components with wavelength conversion substance are described, for example, in the publication WO 97/50132. Such an optoelectronic component comprises a semiconductor body that emits electromagnetic radiation and a wavelength conversion substance that converts a portion of this radiation into radiation with different, usually longer, wavelengths.
As described, for example in the publication DE 101 42 009 A1, the radiation from the semiconductor body can originate from the short-wave ultraviolet spectral region. Since ultraviolet radiation generally damages the human eye, it is proposed in the publication DE 101 42 009 A1 to position a layer opaque to UV beyond the wavelength conversion substance in the direction of radiation of the semiconductor body, which is preferably reflective for ultraviolet radiation on one or both sides.